


Failure to Save a Loved One

by Baby__Blue



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Child Death, Crazy, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lee Left you, Masochism, Murder, Neglect, No Smut, Reader is a lil cocky but fun, Series, Your Dad is Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby__Blue/pseuds/Baby__Blue
Summary: She's the adopted daughter of the most saught after detective in Gotham. She's targeted so often it began to become routine. Hysterics turned to nothing- life was boring. Apathy took over and only pain could give a rush of emotionsOnly something absolutely wild could make her heart start...Perhaps something wild like a clown.(Inspired by "Jim's Daughter" Imagine)





	Failure to Save a Loved One

Chapter 1- Abandon

It was all the same.  
Jim Gordon was a prominent and controversial figure in Gotham, certainly one who made a myriad of enemies. Naturally, with many enemies comes the attacks. Most were physical towards Jim, others tried to be creative and go for the soft spot. The family.  
It was known that Mr. Gordon was awfully close with Leslie Thompkins. They had even adopted a teenager off the streets- one of Lee’s patients. This teenager was scrappy and parentless. Barely an adult, they took her in after she was injured in an incident caused by Oswald Cobblepot.  
Her name was precious, given to her by her lovely mother when she was still alive.  
Poor Lee and the girl, they were often taken and tortured to get at Jim's weak spots. Jim always saved them. Jim always saved everyone, the city and people.  
When it really came down to it, the people saved nothing. Saved time and time again but their grubby lives could never save another's. The beautiful doctor was pregnant. Quite excited was the little family when this news arrived. Saving everyone but never saved.  
The baby was lost.  
The devastation of child loss and stress of all the danger Jim was in started crushing Lee until she could take it no longer. She packed her bags and left without a word, leaving Jim and the girl. Jim was crushed, the girl angry. With just one left in his life, the girl became the main target of attack. Soon, she stopped caring. Jim drank and moped, she was kidnapped and ridiculed by the public. As time passed, so did the emotions.  
She felt nothing.  
The only thing that made the emotions rush back was pain, she welcomed it.

But that's where the recap ends and reality starts once more. 

“Hey bitch, are you gonna say something or what?”  
Smack.  
Her eyes snapped open, leaning forward in the chair and locking eyes with the thug. A smile tugged at her lips as she leaned back once more. Her fingers ran over the rope that bound her hands. As she looked at her captor, her mouth said nothing but her eyes said it all.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a hot minute so I'll be a bit rusty. This is just the opening chapter to preview what's to come. Warning, there will be a little bit/maybe a lot/ of harm to the reader. While I love Jerome this will not be the most sugar coated story- it will be a bit dark at times. This is kind of just a way to let out feelings but also give entertainment? I don't know, you don't care. Whatever.


End file.
